


Fallen Roses

by Camille_Comic



Category: RWBY
Genre: Child Yang Xiao Long, I want to see jinn again please, I wrote this in a hour, Jinn feels bad PT.1, Not Beta Read, Ozpin is a bitch, Poor Ruby, Puppy Zwei, Ruby Rose (RWBY) Needs a Hug, So is Salem, how sad can I make this challenge, jinn Is also gone so ;-;, jinn come back, jinn tells a story, so I didn't kill Ruby but-, still haven't decided if I was going to kill Ruby so be prepared just incase, the wicked witch is dead so, this was just supposed to be a 600 word oneshot and here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camille_Comic/pseuds/Camille_Comic
Summary: A what-if fic, of what might happen if Ruby asks Jinn what happened to her mother
Relationships: Jinn & Ruby Rose, Qrow Branwen & Summer Rose, Raven Branwen & Summer Rose, Ruby Rose & Summer Rose, Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long
Kudos: 21





	1. "This was just the beginning."

It's freezing, hard chunks of snow fall from the sky coating everything in a cold white bliss, until it turned red with the thick red blood of those slaughtered by  _ her _ , huntsmen and civilians alike.

Ruby stands infront of  _ her _ throne, a child in  _ her _ eyes. Holding what she claimed as  _ hers _ centuries ago, holding what she finally retrieved after years of failure.

Salem slams her hand down on the armrest of her throne, scowling with anger and hatred, that no human could ever possess.

Ruby stares back at her, unmoving, for she wasn't a child, at least not anymore, doing this was the only way she could save everyone. The burdens she carried turned a niave, doe eyed child into a skilled, determined warrior.

“How dare you defy me child, I offered you a deal no human would ever refuse, your eyes in exchange for their lives!” Salem yells. The large Grimm they stand inside reacts violently to the noise, shaking and thrashing causing Ruby to fall to the ground with a thud.

Ruby looks up at Salem, her grip on the relics never wavered, the staff of creation in one hand and the relic of knowledge in the other. Her knuckles white from how hard she wields the relics.

Salem stands from  _ her _ throne, thousands of miles above the land that  _ she _ will rule, or so she thought, until one child, one hero, stopped her.

Salem's heels click on the ground as she slowly approaches the fallen rose, “Yet another lamb, the farmer sent to slaughter.”

“I am no lamb.” Ruby replies, shakily standing to her feet as the living floors begin to quake once again.

“I am a wolf.”

“How humorous.” Salem growls as she attempts grabs Ruby by the throat. She growls as she unclenches her fist to see black and red petals.

“I've killed your fighters Salem.” Ruby says from behind her, holding the staff of creation, that now has a bright shining blade. She swings it up high and brings it down hard until it collides with Salem, throwing her back several feet.

Salem screams as she is thrown backwards. She manages to dig her claws into the ground and flips herself back onto her feet in a kneeling position.

“And I'll kill you too.” Ruby whispers, her brows furrowing and her eyes shining.

Salem sends a arc of black and red magic towards her, the magic projecting a harsh light onto the living walls. 

Ruby lets the magic almost touch her, feeling the hot, burning yet freezing cold radiating from it.

“Jinn.”

It stops dead in it's tracks, frozen in time just like everything else, the loud blaring sirens from Atlas now gone. The deafening silence makes her ears ring as she hears them say “I already told you, using me without a question isn't allowed.”

“But I do have a question, Jinn.” Ruby says, as she looks over her shoulder at the ethereal figure.

“I know everything, I know you don't have a question, Ruby Rose.” Jinn scowls, crossing her arms over top of eachother.

“What happened to my mother?” Ruby asks, receiving a confused look from Jinn.

“I know everything, and yet you still surprise me.” They smile, “You already know what happened to her.”

“What.” Ruby says, now turned around to face them, the relics clutched even tighter in her hands.

“You were there Ruby Rose.” Jinn says, placing her hands on her hips, “I know everything, tricking me to give yourself more time isn't easy.”

Ruby stares back at Jinn, her mouth slightly open as if she was about to reply and her brows furrowed.

“You don't remember do you?” Jinn asks, floating closer to the huntress.

“I couldn't have been there.” Ruby whispers, defeated by the shock and the confusion of the revelation.

“Well, I don't think there's a clause in my rulebook that says I can't tell someone about their forgotten memories.” Jinn says, taking Ruby’s hand, “Are you sure, that you want this to be your last question?”

“Yes.” Ruby says, her hand limp in Jinn’s.

The room fades away, blue fog rolling in creating a scene. A cabin in the woods, surrounded by trees with a shed to the side of it.

“That's my home.”

“Yes it is,” Jinn replies unamused, “Now hush so I can tell this story.”

Ruby doesn't respond and just holds herself for comfort, something the world never spared for her.

A small black and brown puppy runs outside the cabin, and a blonde child with bright purple eyes runs out to catch it, with a man, her dad, running after her.

“Come back here kiddo!” He shouts, laughing, enjoying the game of chase.

A short, strong women, with a child in her arms, makes her way outside and sits on the small porch, observing the others with a warm smile on her face.

“I wanted to show you a happy memory, before I showed you what is to come.” Jinn softly says, looking pitifully at Ruby.

Ruby holds her mother's symbol to her chest, the buckle that was once attached to her side. Her eyes filled with unsurety and unease as the scene fades away once again.

Ozpin fades into the scene, his office slowly coming into view, he paces around while talking to a young women, no older than Ruby herself.

“What do you mean I have to fight her!” The young women yells, slamming her gloved hands down onto the desk.

“You have silver eyes.” Ozpin coldly replies.

“So fucking what! This isn't fair!” She shouts, tears welling in her eyes.

“This is your destiny.” He says, taking a sip out of his mug.

“Fuck destiny! What about my family? my team?” Summer shouts, her fist shattering the glass in the table.

Ruby gasps, covering her hands with her mouth as she realizes that he told Pyrrha the same thing. 

“Your family is unimportant.” Ozpin says.

“No their fucking not you bastard!” Summer shouts as she reaches across the table to throw a punch at the disgusting man who calls himself a headmaster.

“Think about the bigger picture, Summer Rose.” Ozpin says as he sits down in his chair.

“The bigger picture? The bigger picture!” Summer yells, her eyes flickering, “The bigger picture is that I want to live out the rest of my life with my family! I want to be able to grow old with them! I want to be able to see my future kids grow up! I want to live! And be free!”

Ruby looks down at her feet, feeling bile rise to her throat.

“Don't you think that's rather selfish?” Ozpin says, slamming his mug down onto what's left of the table, thick black coffee splashes out.

“Selfish? Selfish!” She screams, “The bigger picture is that I'm just a fucking kid! The bigger picture is that you shouldn't have children fighting your fucking war!”

Ozpin stands to his feet and cuts off her angry speech, with a slap to the face, causing her to stumble backwards from shock.

“Miss Rose, here are your options.” Ozpin says, sitting back down. “Option one, you refuse and I kick you out of beacon and make sure you never become a huntress unless you agree to work for me. Option two, you agree and I will ensure you live a long enough life to marry whoever and have children like you wish, I will also ensure the safety of those children. 

“How do I know you won't force my children to follow their so-called destiny's.” Summer says.

“You don't.”

With Ozpin's final words the scene fades out once more, the blue fog returning the area back to white.

Ruby falls to her knees and cries, heavy sobs erupting from her and tears pouring out.

“This was just the beginning Ruby.”


	2. "Thank you for telling me her story."

“So that's why I got into beacon early? Not because I was a prodigy, but because he needed me to fight his war?” Ruby asks, her voice breaking as she lets out another loud sob.

“You already know the answer to that question.” Jinn says and she brings forth more fog to recreate another scene.

Ruby looks up and through her tears she sees her mom with the rest of team strq, sitting in their dorm room on Summers bed.

“Why didn't you tell us this sooner Summ?” Qrow asks, his voice not nearly as gravely as it is now.

“I didn't want to worry you all about Salem.” Summer says as she starts to cry.

Raven moves next to her and wipes her tears away with a red handkerchief, “Summer we are your team, we will always be by your side, together and always.”

Summer just cries harder as Tai brings her into a hug.

“So they weren't supposed to know?” Ruby asks, still on the ground, her face wet from her tears.

“No, no they weren't, but, this was the day your mother found out she was pregnant with her first child.” Jinn says, floating down to the ground and sitting next to the child.

“Do you need a moment?” Jinn asks, she wasn't supposed to comfort people, but an exception was needed for this poor girl. The world was cruel, especially to those who want to do good, to those willing to help others.

“No, let's just move on.” Ruby mumbles as she wipes her tears away with her sleeve and stands.

Jinn nods in response and with a wave of her hand they were in Salem's domain.

Summer was kneeling with her head tilted down in what seemed to be a pile of Grimm goop. Salem was several feet infront of her, sitting on her throne. 

“You won't last long like this huntress.” Salem smirks.

“Rot in hell!” Summer yells, leaning toward causing the Grimm goop to stretch and spread, covering even more of her body.

“Tell me where your child is and I will spare you.” Salem flatly says before standing and walking over to her.

“I'm sorry for what is about to happen Ruby Rose.” Jinn whispers.

“What do you mean-” Ruby begins to say before seeing Salem tilt her mother's head up and rip out her eyes.

Summer screams as Ruby falls to her knees in horror, seeing her mother spattered with blood.

“How are you going to protect your child now?” Salem laughs as Summer’s screams echo through the empty castle.

“No,no,no don't you fucking touch her you bitch!” Summer yells as she coughs up blood.

“I'm not going to be the one to kill her, my little experiment.” Salem sickenly smiles.

“She.My mom?” Ruby says, dumbfounded and defeated.

“Yes Ruby, that Grimm, was your mother.” Jinn says as the Grimm goop starts to cover and burn away at Summer’s flesh.

Ruby silently cries as she watches her mother become the Hound, the thing that tried to kill her over and over again, was her mother.

“That's what happened to your mother.” Jinn says as she whisks away the scene for the final time, leaving them alone, the world still paused.

“No,no,no.” Ruby says, her eyes flickering as she grabs her head.

“I'm sorry Ruby.” Jinn says as she returns to the lamp and the world moves once again.

Salem’s magic hits the wall and she turns to see Ruby sobbing on the floor, the lamp now dull, answerless in the girls hands.

“You.” Ruby screams, “You killed my mother!”

“No, child, you were the one who killed her with your blade.” Salem laughs as she walks to the child, forming more magic in her hands.

“You need the lamp right?” Ruby asks.

“I am immortal, I have the time to wait a few more decades.” Salem says as she raises her hand above her head, prepared to kill her.

Ruby looks up at Salem and throws the lamp.

The lamp gets thrown several feet away, a blue mist leaking from it, answerless is powerless for the lamp. 

“No!” Salem shouts before looking back at Ruby as a blade pierces her abdomen.

Ruby looks up from her kneeling position on the floor, she has one leg on the floor and the other one up, prepared to run as she shoves the blade of the staff of creation through her.

“I want to create a better world.” She says before a bright blue light erupts from the staff, “I want to create a world, where everyone can be happy, without the weight of fear on their shoulders.”

Ruby shields her eyes with one hand as she rips the staff out of Salem, “I want a world, without you in it, without Osma in it, without the relics in it.” She yells as the light gets even brighter before it shoots up from the staff and into the sky, covering remnants in a blinding light.

A few moments pass and the light disappears, the Grimm that once surrounded Atlas, begin turning to ash.

“You really thought you could defeat me?” Salem laughs before falling to the ground, thick black blood surrounds her. “I have walked this world for centuries, a child couldn't defeat me.” 

Ruby watches as Salem slowly starts melting into the black blood, Salem continues to talk, to blast, but Ruby ignores her and stands back up to see the whale Grimm they stand in begin to disappear as well.

“I knew I could defeat you.” Ruby says as she begins to walk out of the Grimm, seeing the relics magic slowly disappear just like the Grimm, just like her. 

Ruby picks up the relics, the weight of the now magic-less metal heavy in her hands.

“Thank you Jinn, thank you for telling me her story."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ik this was rlly bad but I wanted to do something for myself and this was that


End file.
